


Say My Name-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [9]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Power Bottom, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Mark and Amy broke up because Mark may or may not have said Ethan's name during sex, and Ethan gets a little excited when Mark tells him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 209





	Say My Name-Crankiplier

“Well I guess me and Amy are over.” Mark said bluntly, flopping down onto the couch beside Ethan, swinging his legs over so his feet were in the younger boy’s lap. Ethan absent-mindedly started giving Mark a foot massage, kneading his fingers into the sock-clad muscles.

“Woah, really? What happened?” Ethan asked, trying to hide any indicators that he was silently happy about the fact.

“It was my fault to be honest, it was an accident though.” Mark sighed, Ethan mentally noted that Mark didn’t seem as upset as he probably should’ve been, maybe he didn’t like Amy as much as everyone thought. The blue-haired boy continued rubbing Mark’s feet, now giving the task slightly more attention but still listening to Mark, a look of confusion now contorting his features.

“What was an accident?” He questioned, looking over to Mark’s face but all he could see was the man’s neck since he had his head thrown back over the arm of the couch dramatically. Mark looked up, one hand behind his head while the other hung effortlessly off the side of the couch.

“I-It’s kinda embarrassing really.” Mark chuckled nervously, now rubbing the back of his neck.

“You can tell me, I won’t judge, I swear.” Ethan reassured and Mark seemed to consider it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Fine. Basically, me and Amy were… ya know, having sex, and I couldn’t… ya know, get off. She just didn’t really turn me on anymore, so I just started thinking about other things, letting my mind wander. However, it wandered a bit too far and when I… came… Iaccidentallysaidsomebodyelse’sname.” Mark said awkwardly, rushing the last part out, not entirely ashamed nor embarrassed, but something in between. Ethan stared with a shocked yet amused expression on his face, he didn’t know whether to laugh or sympathise, and if he did sympathise, would it be with Mark or Amy?

“You said another girl’s name?!” Ethan asked in disbelief, but a small smile was still on his lips. Mark stiffened and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers that were now resting on his stomach.

“N-Not exactly.” Mark mumbled but loud enough for Ethan to hear, the younger boy just looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant until it finally dawned on him and he looked even more shocked than before.

“You mean to tell me…! You said a GUY’S name while fucking your girlfriend?!” Ethan did laugh now, not mockingly, just out of genuine amusement.

“Well no wonder she broke up with you!” Ethan howled, trying to gain his breath back as Mark glared at him. Once Ethan had calmed down, he looked at Mark who was still staring daggers at him.

“C’mon dude, you gotta admit it’s kinda funny.” He got no response. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. So, who was it then?” Ethan suddenly looked curious, shuffling so that he was leaning slightly closer to Mark. The older man flushed suddenly, and Ethan was stunned, he’d never seen Mark blush like that before.

“Who is it? You’re blushing, dude.” Mark blushed even more at his words, turning a bright pink colour as he gulped and began stuttering and mumbling.

“Was it Tyler? Or Seán? Ooh, what about Evan?” Ethan smiled widely, giddily awaiting the answer.

“What? No. I accidentally said… your name…, okay? Happy now?”

“Wait what? My name? Why mine?” Ethan gave him a confused look, like he couldn’t possibly comprehend that he could be any sort of turn on.

“I don’t know! It just slipped out!” The pair fell silent for a few minutes, Ethan went back to massaging Mark’s feet, but he had a look as though he was deep in thought. Mark just laid there, chewing his lip nervously and waiting for Ethan to say something else and break the silence since he felt like he’d already said enough.

“So… was it just my name or were you thinking about fucking me instead of Amy?” Ethan said casually, far too casually for such an explicit and unexpected question. Mark blushed once again, watching Ethan’s features carefully but Ethan didn’t even bother looking up from his own hands.

“I urm… I don’t remember.” Mark did in fact remember, but he didn’t want to admit it to Ethan that he was thinking about that.

“And uh, how did you say my name?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, ya know, was it like a ‘Mark’.” Ethan’s voice was normal and flat, showing no emotion. “Or was it more of a ‘Maaark~’?” Ethan moaned the name this time, breathy and high pitched so that it was just bordering a whine. Mark stiffened, his cheeks retuning to the pink colour they’d been just moments before, and his wide eyes not moving from Ethan’s, which now met his as the boy looked at him fully. Mark could already feel himself becoming hard in his boxers, the sound of Ethan moaning wasn’t something he was prepared for.

“T-The second one… I guess?” Mark breathed, still staring at Ethan with a blank expression. Ethan glanced down at Mark’s crotch where a small bulge was clear and smirked, Mark gulped. Ethan slowly pushed Mark’s leg onto the ground, so they were spread further apart, Mark assumed he was going to stand up and leave but instead, Ethan started slowly crawling up Mark’s body, his ass high in the air and back arched. Mark swallowed hard, just watching the boy and growing harder and harder by the second.

“Mhm, I can imagine it sounded pretty good.” Ethan said as he hovered over Mark, their face mere centimetres apart. His breath was ghosting over Mark’s lips for a second before he leant down further, attaching his lips to Mark’s neck and beginning to suck and bite. Mark inhaled sharply, one hand automatically going to Ethan’s hair while the other rested on the boy’s waist.

“E-Ethan, not that I’m complaining or anything, but what’re you doing?” Mark breathed heavily, his hips rolling up to try and reach Ethan’s for friction, but he was too far away. Mark gripped Ethan’s hip tighter and pulled downwards so that their crotches met, and Mark groaned quietly as he immediately started grinding upwards into Ethan.

“I wanna hear you moan my name as you come.” Ethan whispered breathily into Mark’s ear before biting his lobe and thrusting particularly hard onto Mark, earning a moan. He smirked, moving away from Mark’s neck to kiss him on the lips. Mark kissed back harshly, moaning into Ethan’s mouth and pulling his body down on top of his own so they were completely pressed up against each other. Ethan continued rolling his hips over and over, making sure to grind just right on Mark’s dick to make it feel amazing for both of them.

Sure, Ethan was a bottom but right now he was an extremely powerful bottom and he loved it and judging by the moans and gasps falling from Mark’s lips, so did he. Ethan smiled, catching Mark’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging slightly, Mark’s eyes rolled back into his head, overwhelmed by how insanely hot Ethan was when he wanted to be.

“Ethannnn.” Mark’s moan was long and drawn out, dripping with pure lust and the need for a release that he knew Ethan would give him soon. Ethan whined quietly, the moan was amazing but not quite good enough, in his opinion, to give Mark exactly what he wanted.

“What was that baby?” Ethan panted against Mark’s lips, waiting for the louder, more needy reply that he was bound to get.

“ETHAAN!” Mark yelled, his voice uncharacteristically high pitched and whiny but Ethan loved it and just the sound of Mark moaning his name like that turned him on unreal amounts.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned quietly, moving his hips faster on Mark’s, he knew both of them were close and he so desperately wanted to hear Mark’s cries when he comes and see his face contort. Although he needed his own release just as badly and he was so close. A few more harsh thrusts from both of them, hitting perfectly sent them over the edge in unison, Mark moaning loudly as Ethan almost screamed Mark’s name, both cumming harder than they ever had before in their boxers. They continued moving their bodies in sync, riding out their highs as much as possible, small gasps and moans still escaping their lips when a particularly sensitive, over-stimulated spot was hit.

“Oh shit…” Ethan breathed heavily against Mark’s neck, placing small kisses there every so often. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just catching their breath and collecting themselves. After a while, Ethan sat back but stayed straddling Mark’s crotch, he leaned in with a big, goofy smile on his face and kissed the other man, their lips meeting in a passionate, love-filled kiss.

“One more time?” Ethan pleaded innocently and Mark smirked.

“Ethan.” He said quietly but seductively. Ethan loved the way Mark said his name.


End file.
